


银河好声音/Voice of Galactic Empire

by Xrakamos



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xrakamos/pseuds/Xrakamos
Summary: 银河娱乐帝国举办了综艺节目“银河好声音”。当达斯维达（银河娱乐帝国前台柱、现CEO）之子卢克一展歌喉时，董事长帕尔帕廷激动地释放出了闪电。The Galactic Entertainment Empire hosted a TV Show "Voice of Galactic Empire". When Luke, the son of the former top singer and current CEO of Galactic Entertainment Empire, Darth Vader, sang the first note on the stage, the Chairman Palpatine unleashed force lightning joyfully.
Kudos: 4





	银河好声音/Voice of Galactic Empire

**Author's Note:**

> 和 @肉食常春藤 @死星中老年休闲室 的一起开的脑洞，起因是我说觉得爵爷是那种如果儿子开演唱会会买下所有票并强迫部下去看的傻爸爸……  
> 存档用，仅搬运自己的设定部分，后续请翻移步肉肉老福特。

银河好声音

一、人物和组织介绍

1\. Galactic Entertainment Empire

银河系最大的娱乐集团，垄断了大部分演艺圈的艺人。前身是Galactic Entertainment Republic，旗下曾有绝地文工团，但在集团转型时被解散，仍然立志于音乐事业的绝地们纷纷投身于地下音乐。 

Galactic Entertainment Empire为了选拔年轻的音乐尖子，会每年组织银河好声音。评委只有一个，即至高无上的一人股东兼董事长（虽然不符合银河公司法）PPT。 

董事长：PPT

CEO：维达 

达斯维达是艺名，真名是安纳金天行者。安纳金年轻时惊才绝艳，PPT努力把他从文工团挖角过来，然而跳槽时由于意外，安纳金被他师父毁了嗓子，从此再也无法演出，只能转型幕后。 

总经理：塔金 

中层干部：克伦尼克

2\. 义军音乐联盟

由一群崇尚音乐自由的年轻人自发建立。他们反对Galactic Entertainment Empire商业化的行为和对音乐的桎梏，追求理想的音乐环境。然而现实是残酷的，他们想出道，还是得参加银河好声音。在卢克天行者之前，义军音乐联盟的年轻人年年在海选就被淘汰出局。

本·科诺比：老绝地之一，但音乐理念落后二十年，即便在义军中也不是很受欢迎的存在。 

侠盗中队：义军中的先锋乐队，在海选上唱死亡金属，但由于评委PPT已进入老年，口味保守（也许他和本科诺比会有共鸣），因此全员淘汰。主唱Jyn为此有些失落。 

千年隼乐队：侠盗中队失败后，以卢克天行者为主唱、韩索罗为吉他、莱娅奥加纳为贝斯的新乐队。据说卢克一亮歌喉，PPT立刻为之转身，两眼放出金色的光芒，指尖射出了激动的闪电。

3\. Skywalker 520 

是千年隼乐队的官方应援团。官网极为难看，采用免费素材库的玫瑰和牡丹（。），官网logo是宋体加粗斜体下划线。然而不知为何卢克天行者强推该应援团，有大量互动，并且注册人数非常多。莱娅奥加纳和韩索罗拒绝对此发表意见。据传曾有迷妹参加过线下聚会，尖叫着离开，回家后大病一场，并对聚会缄口不言。 

二、千年隼乐队的出道演唱会

千年隼乐队出乎意料受到了PPT的赏识，并特许出道。这让义军音乐联盟大吃一惊，毕竟这是Galactic Entertainment Empire成立19年来破天荒第一次批准了义军音乐联盟出身的年轻艺人。但大家所不知道的是，卢克天行者其实是达斯维达失散多年的儿子。维达找到儿子后激动万分，并亲自组建了他的应援团，亲自设计了官网，并将自己ID起为“爱卢克1314”。他要求自己的部下，即501的所有人都注册加入Skywalker 520。千年隼乐队的出道演唱会也是由他一手策划，并买了大量演出票分发给自己的部下和同事，并要求他们都前去观看。“我儿子出道了！”他逢人就说这句话。倘若有人胆敢对千年隼乐队、尤其是卢克天行者发表负面意见，都会遭到看不见的力量的惩罚，心悸、短暂窒息、呼吸困难等等都是常见症状。

Galactic Entertainment Empire的中层干部克伦尼克由于和达斯维达关系不近，只能自己掏钱购买演唱会门票。他本不喜欢千年隼乐队，只是因为由于多位高层（在维达的淫威下）会去观看表演，才决定参加。没有拿到赠票的他通过层层关系买了两张票，决定邀请昔日同窗盖伦一起观看。盖伦是一个才华横溢的作曲家，但始终不愿为Galactic Entertainment Empire工作。克伦尼克希望借此机会说服盖伦加入Galactic Entertainment Empire。盖伦非常开心，因为女儿Jyn非常想看卢克的演唱会，他们父女终于可以一同参加了。克伦强颜欢笑把两张第五排中间的票给了盖伦，再次通过层层关系拿到一张票。然而这张票是维达送给塔金的，由于种种原因才落到克伦手里。后来塔金认为他应该收回这张原本属于他的票的所有权，克伦含泪看着票被拿走（克伦：我讨厌塔金）。同时索隆也拿到了赠票，但他不屑于低俗的流行音乐，决定不去参加（克伦：我讨厌你们这些出身好的人）。 

演唱会举办的当天，全星球下起了雨，大家都以为千年隼乐队是银河萧敬腾，其实这是克伦尼克的泪。他大概没进入现场，只能在门口听着里面的歌声，咬碎一口银牙。 

贝尔奥加纳：看，我的女儿出道了！莱娅：爸求你别说了


End file.
